Jealous
by xAkemihime
Summary: Não se tratava de ciúmes... se tratava apenas de Takao querer ter um tempo a sós com seu namorado sem um estúpido livro para atrapalhar. Não estava pedindo nada demais. — MidoTaka


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Jealous

— Shin-chan... que livro é esse? — Takao perguntou para Midorima assim que este adentrou o colégio Shutoku naquela manhã.

Shintarou marcou a página que havia parado com o dedo e levantou a capa amarelada para o outro ler o título.

— "O Foco Define a Sorte"... o que? — Takao leu, fazendo uma expressão estranha, mas não demorou muito para ele logo começar a rir em alto e bom som. — Só você mesmo, Shin-chan!

— Isto é sério Takao. — Ele disse, sem se abalar muito com a risada do Kazunari. — Este livro ensina a controlar melhor a sorte ao meu favor. Se fizer isso, não perderemos novamente contra Rakuzan.

— Ah certo, certo... — O moreno achou melhor não discutir. Midorima realmente acreditava naquele tipo de coisa.

Mas o que Takao não esperava era que o ás de Shutoku fosse ficar completamente obcecado com o livro. Ele passara vários dias lendo e relendo, tentando absorver o máximo de conteúdo possível. O problema disso é que, tirando as horas dedicadas ao treinamento de basquete, Midorima não dedicava o seu tempo para mais nada, apenas para a leitura do livro.

Aquilo realmente estava irritando o Kazunari... Takao sentia falta dele, ainda mais depois de começarem a ficar realmente juntos (embora às escondidas). Ele se sentia trocado por um livro... que bastante ridículo, aliás.

— Ah Shin-chan... larga um pouco esse livro! — Takao resmungou, sentando em frente à Midorima em uma pequena lanchonete que haviam decidido ir.

Obviamente que o ás de Shutoku quis levar o livro consigo, e agora estava ali sentado e completamente compenetrado na leitura, não dando nenhuma atenção à Takao... que não estava gostando nada daquela situação.

Vendo que o homem a sua frente não respondia, o Kazunari se levantou e sentou-se rapidamente ao lado dele.

Ele precisava tomar uma atitude a respeito daquilo.

— Shin-chaaaaaan, pare de ler esse livro!

— Fique quieto, Takao. — Ele se limitou a responder, sem nem desviar os olhos do pequeno livro em suas mãos.

— Mas...

— Está me atrapalhando.

Takao fez um bico, insatisfeito. Mas sua expressão logo se transformou em um sorriso travesso.

Midorima estranhou um pouco o silêncio, começando a se perguntar se havia chateado o moreno... não que ele se importasse, é claro. Mas antes que pudesse fazer algo a respeito, sentiu um braço circundando seu corpo, e logo o corpo de Takao se aconchegando bem colado ao seu.

— O que está fazendo? — Ele perguntou, já ficando corado.

— Você não quer me dar atenção... Estou com saudades, Shin-chan. — Takao respondeu, com o rosto próximo ao de Midorima, a mão dele escorregando por entre a blusa do outro e acariciando sua pele sem nenhuma discrição.

— Takao... estamos em um espaço público. — Shintarou dizia com certo esforço, lutando para não perder a compostura.

— Está sugerindo para sairmos daqui e irmos para outro lugar?

— Estou sugerindo que você se afaste de mim.

— Tem certeza? — Takao perguntou, chegando mais perto dele e depositando um beijo rápido no canto de sua boca.

Midorima fechou o livro, parecendo afobado. As maçãs de seu rosto totalmente enrubescidas.

— Meu horóscopo de hoje dizia que eu iria passar por situações de impaciência, eu deveria supor que era sobre você que falava.

— Ah Shin-chan, não seja mal! — Takao exclamou. — Além disso, a falta de paciência pode ser muito bem recompensada se você for para o meu apartamento. — Ele disse em um tom sugestivo.

Shintarou suspirou.

— Certo, que seja. Mas se você me atrapalhar amanhã, haverá consequências, Takao.

O moreno sorriu, se levantando e puxando Midorima pelo braço para fora do estabelecimento. Este o seguiu, reclamando em voz baixa, mas não parecia com tanta raiva assim. Ele nunca admitiria que realmente gostava de Takao, não que precisasse de qualquer forma, é claro que o outro sabia muito bem.

E quando estavam se encaminhando para a porta, Takao observou que o pequeno livro de capa amarela havia ficado em cima da mesa que estavam ocupando há pouco. Ele sorriu, não dizendo nada e continuando a guiar Midorima para o seu apartamento.

Era hora de ter um tempo só para eles... bem longe daquele livro que só distanciou seu namorado.

* * *

O livro "O Foco Define a Sorte" foi escrito pela autora Dulce Magalhães. Créditos à ela (embora eu só tenha pegado o título pra colocar aqui mesmo, visto que nem li rs). E aiii eles são uns amores, estou apaixonada por MidoTaka s2.


End file.
